Biedny młynarczyk i kotek
__NOEDITSECTION__ Był raz młynarz, który nie miał ani żony, ani dzieci, ale za to trzech uczniów. Gdy ci ostatni przebyli u niego po lat kilka, rzekł do nich: — Jestem stary i pójdę sobie za piec; wy idźcie w świat, a który z was przyprowadzi do domu najlepszego konia, temu oddam młyn, a on za to będzie mnie żywił do samej śmierci. Trzeci z tych uczniów był najmłodszy, a dwaj starsi mieli go za głupca i twierdzili, że się do młyna nie nadaje; on też go nie chciał później! Wyszli tedy wszyscy trzej razem, a gdy się znaleźli już za wsią, dwaj starsi mówią do głupiego Bartka: — Ty możesz tu zostać, bo póki życia żadnej szkapy nie zdobędziesz. Jednakże Bartek poszedł z nimi, a gdy noc zapadła, wleźli do jakiejś groty i ułożyli się do snu. Dwaj starsi wyczekiwali, dopóki Bartek nie zaśnie, po czym wstali i wyszli, zostawiając go samego, pewni, że dobrze robią. A jednak źle im się przytrafiło. Gdy słońce zaszło i Bartek się obudził, rozejrzał się w koło i zawołał: — Boże, gdzie jestem! Po czym wstał na czworakach, wyszedł z groty do lasu i myśli sobie: „Jestem teraz zupełnie sam, opuszczony i jakże mogę dojść do posiadania szkapy?” I gdy idzie dalej zamyślony, spotyka małego pstrego kotka, który odezwał się doń łaskawie: — A dokąd to idziesz, Bartku? — Ach, czy nie możesz mi pomóc? — Wiem, czego pragniesz — odparł kotek. — Chcesz mieć ładnego konia, pójdź ze mną, a jeżeli przez siedem lat będziesz mi służył wiernie, to dam ci konia, tak pięknego, jakiegoś jeszcze w życiu nie widział. „A to jakiś osobliwy kot — pomyślał Bartek — co mi to szkodzi spróbować, czy on prawdę mówi? Kotek zaprowadził Bartka do swego pałacyku, gdzie mu posługiwały same koty, skacząc po schodach tam i z powrotem. Koty te spełniały swą czynność bardzo zręcznie i wesoło. Wieczorem, gdy siadano do stołu, dwóch z nich musiało przygrywać; jeden grał na basie, a drugi na trąbce, a dmuchał tak, że o mało mu faworyty nie poodpadały. Po zjedzeniu posiłku stół uprzątnięto, a kot rzecze: — No, Bartku, pójdź tańczyć ze mną! — A daj mi spokój! — odrzekł Bartek. — Ja z takim kocurem nie tańczę, tegom jeszcze nigdy nie robił. — No to zaprowadźcie go do łóżka — rzekł kot do służby. I oto jeden oświecił mu sypialnię, drugi kot ściągnął mu buty, inny skarpetki i w końcu jeden zgasił światło. Na drugi dzień z rana zjawili się znowu i pomagali mu przy wstawaniu z łóżka; jeden wciągnął mu skarpetki, drugi wiązał trzewiki, inny przyniósł buty, jeszcze inny umył go, a inny obtarł mu twarz ogonkiem. — To dosyć przyjemnie… — rzekł Bartek. Ale i on musiał służyć kotom i rąbać im drzewo codziennie; dano mu do tego srebrną siekierę, a także srebrną piłę, a za to pień był miedziany. No i rąbał drzewo na drobniutkie kawałki, siedział sobie w domu, miał dobre jedzenie i picie, nie widział jednak nikogo, jak tylko kota i jego służbę. Pewnego razu kotek rzecze doń: — Idź no na łąkę, skoś mi ją i susz trawę. Co rzekłszy, dał mu srebrną kosę i złotą osełkę, ale kazał mu je odnieść z powrotem. Poszedł Bartek i robi to, co mu polecono. Po skończeniu roboty odniósł kosę, osełkę i siano — i pyta, czy kot nie dałby mu już jego wynagrodzenia. — Nie — odparł kotek — musisz mi jeszcze zrobić coś nie coś. — Masz oto budulec srebrny, siekierę ciesielską, okierkę i w ogóle co potrzeba, wszystko ze srebra. Musisz mi z tego wybudować mały domek. Bartek postawił żądany domek i oświadczył, że wszystko już zrobił, a dotąd jeszcze nie ma konia. Siedem lat zleciało mu prędzej, jak niecałe pół roku. Kotek zapytał, czy chciałby zobaczyć konia. — Chciałbym — odrzekł Bartek! Na to kotek otworzył domek, a gdy drzwi się roztwarły, Bartek patrzy, a tam stoi dwanaście koni. Ach co to były za pyszne ogiery! Jeden w drugiego! aż mu się serce rozradowało. Kotek dał mu jeść i pić i rzecze: — Wracaj do domu, konia ci nie dam wziąć z sobą, ale za trzy dni sam się zjawię i przyprowadzę ci go. Bartek zebrał się w drogę, a kotek wskazał kierunek, którym ma iść do młyna. Ale kotek nie dał mu nowego ubrania. Bartek musiał wracać w starej, podartej kurtce, jaką miał przed siedmiu laty na sobie i z której oczywiście wyrósł. Za powrotem do domu, zastał dwóch starszych uczniów u młynarza; każdy z nich przyprowadził wprawdzie ze sobą konia, ale jeden był ślepy, a drugi kulawy. Pytają go tedy: — Bartku, gdzież twój koń? — Przyprowadzą mi go za trzy dni. — No, Bartku, jak tobie tu przyprowadzą konia, to będzie coś wspaniałego! Wszedł Bartek do izby, ale stary mówi, ażeby się nie zbliżał do stołu, bo był tak obdarty, w takich łachmanach, że wstyd by mu było, gdyby kto wszedł niespodzianie. Wyniesiono mu trochę posiłku na dwór, a wieczorem, idąc na spoczynek, żaden z dwóch starszych nie chciał go wpuścić do łóżka, więc musiał się umieścić przy gęsiach w obórce, gdzie się rzucił na garść twardej słomy. Nazajutrz gdy wstał z rana, już trzy dni minęły i oto nadjeżdża kareta w sześć koni, ale jakich świetnych koni, aż lubo patrzeć było! A przy tym służący z siódmym koniem, który był przeznaczony dla biednego Bartka. Z karety wysiadła wspaniała córka królewska i udała się do młynarza. A tą córką królewską był mały pstry kotek, któremu Bartek wysługiwał się przez lat siedem. Królewna spytała młynarza, gdzie jest najmłodszy z jego uczniów? Na to odrzekł młynarz: — Nie możemy go trzymać we młynie, bo jest tak obdarty, że musiał nocować w obórce przy gęsiach. Królewna rozkazała, ażeby go zaraz przyprowadzono. Przyprowadzono go tedy, a biedak musiał się bardzo kurczyć, ażeby się osłonić jako tako. Służący podał mu nową odzież, a tak piękną i wspaniałą, że gdy się umył i ubrał, żaden królewicz nie mógł ładniej wyglądać. Teraz królewna chciała się przyjrzeć koniom, które przyprowadziło dwóch starszych młynarczyków, a jak wiadomo, jeden z tych koni, był ślepy, a drugi kulawy. Obejrzawszy je, kazała służącemu przyprowadzić siódmego konia. Gdy go młynarz ujrzał, oświadczył, że nigdy jeszcze tak piękny rumak nie stawał przed jego domem. — A jest to właśnie koń dla trzeciego ucznia pańskiego — rzekła królewna. — No, to on w takim razie młyn obejmie! — zawołał młynarz. Ale królewna odparła, że może sobie i konia i młyn zatrzymać, wzięła biednego Bartka z sobą, posadziła go do karety i odjechała z nim razem. Udali się naprzód do małego domku, postawionego przezeń za pomocą srebrnych narzędzi. Patrzy Bartek, aż tu stoi wielki pałac, a wszystko w nim ze złota i srebra. Wkrótce potem królewna wyszła za niego za mąż i uczyniła go bogatym, tak bogatym, że mu starczyło na całe życie. Z tego wynika, że nie zawsze da się powiedzieć, iż głupi nie może się zdobyć na nic mądrego. Kategoria:Bracia Grimm Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku niemieckim Kategoria:Przekłady prozy